Meet Me on the Battlefield
by Blizzard Kyubi
Summary: Fate is such an interesting thing. It can be a gift and it can also be cruel. Which type of fate would you call this one, my dear friend?


**-shluuuuuurp- ahhh that's good tea... oh! ello there it's nice to meet you.**  
 **the name's Kyubi. thanks for taking some time to read this. much appreciated.**  
 **this is a Zoro x OC story sooooo if it ain't you cup of tea don't read.**  
 **i don't own One Piece! it belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

* * *

 **Log Entry One: Coincidence or Not?**

 _ **A few days ago, Jeoji Town**_

"Red Wine Feja 32 mil. Sun Dancer Zario 47 mil. Perfect Hit Hui 61 mil. And Big Bet Dowin 43 mil. For a grand total of 183 million Berries."

The payer, a large gruff ex-Marine with wild black hair and an eye patch over his missing right eye, pushed a small bag of paper Berries before the bounty hunter. Slender ivory fingers skimmed through the money to make sure it's the right amount. Twice. The hand belongs to a young woman with dove gray eyes and wisps of pale colored hair peeking from under the hood of her jacket. She stayed quiet as she stood with the bag at hand and took up her katana before heading towards the door.

"The wanted posters do say dead or alive you know."

She halted, but didn't turn. "Yah I know. But it's better to kill them. Cuz then they ain't gonna get away right?"

"No wonder the other hunters compare you to a mad dog."

"Don't mind being called a mad dog." The woman turned her head, a soft grin revealing slightly pointed canines. "I like it a lot actually."

The old man chuckled. "I'd hate to get on your bad side. Oh I heard that there were a few new pirates crews that showed up in Hyalo Town a couple days again."

"I think I got enough for now. Gonna be leaving soon anyways."

With a dip of her head, the female bounty hunter left.

* * *

 _ **Present, Hyalo Town**_

"That's another one down! And the bets keep coming! Will this little lady out drink the current mistress of booze?!"

Nami wiped the foam from her mouth, slamming the empty glass down while her opponent had to take a break. The much larger woman with chubby cheeks and clothes that barely fit her looked like she's going to pass out any second while Nami barely looked phased. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper stood by the table side cheering her on as Luffy took over another table, eating out the kitchen. Robin sat in a corner, reading a thick paged book and watching the excitement from time to time. Zoro minded his own business at the bar with a half empty bottle of sake.

"It looks like you're going to lose," Nami sneered, her words not slurred. "And all those Berries will be mine!"

The large lady couldn't even get a few words out before she tipped back, the chair creaking under her weight then she fell over completely, out cold. The three boys and Nami cheered loudly, Nami being more interested as she dove straight for the money, causing Sanji to hug a drunken man instead. The blond man just about kicked the drunk out the door and brushed his suit off before getting all lovey dovey women are the best again.

"Whoo-hoo*burp*! More food money!" Luffy shouted when he noticed Nami's winnings.

"Back off!"

Nami punched him right in the face before taking her money and leaving the pub. The other pirates filed out after her into the semi-breezy streets of Hyalo Town on Keykory Island, a rather small spring island that's popular with pirates, outcast, criminals and any other outlaw type of people out there. A safe haven a since. But there's also plenty of bounty hunters hiding in the shadows, pretending to fit in with the crowds and waiting for the perfect moment to take a head with a number. And Zoro knew that. He's been to these types before in his head hunting days. He knew that any one of these townspeople could be a bounty hunter. While the others were goofing off, Zoro kept looking around at those that glared at the crew. They've been here a couple days now and this place isn't sitting well with him anymore.

"Now we've got enough to gather supplies and the rest goes to me."

"Aw come on Nami don't hog it all."

"Shut up Luffy! You're the reason why we end up losing money because you eat all our food."

The straw hat stuck a finger up his nose. "I get hungry."

"You only ever think about your stomach," Nami muttered, stopping to face the crew behind her. "Let's get supplies now and get ready to leave. The log should be setting soon."

When she turned back around, she bumped right into someone and not a friendly someone. It was a bearish man, grinning and showing off several missing teeth. A dark blue pirate captain's looked very dingy, stained with blood and charred at the edges. The stench he gave off, a revolting rotten food mixed in with stale booze, could be smelled from several feet away. Nami quickly backed off, clutching her case of money tightly. A few others stepped from behind him looking equally rugged and more surrounded the Straw Hat pirates. Zoro was more than ready, anticipated something like this was going to happen sooner or later. He unsheathed Yubashiri and Kitetsu, facing the guys in the back. They don't look like bounty hunters.

"Hey thhere pretty lady. Ye got somethhing of mine. Thhat money, hand it ofer," he said with a prominent lisp.

Nami tried to back away even more. "I won this fair and square. It's not my fault that chick can't hold her liquor."

"Now now pretty lady. Hand it back ofer and no one getss hurt."

Luffy stepped before him and took a deep breath before shouting, "That's my food money!"

"Gehahaha! Ffunny little one ye are!" the man said, placing a bear paw sized hand on his head. "Yer thhat Straw Hat eferyone be talkin' about. 100 million on yer head thhey ssay. Ye don't look thhat-"

His sentence stopped when a the tip of a blade pointed at his throat and he backed off. A figure wearing a black hoodie stood between Luffy and the bearish man, the light blue hilt katana still pointed at his Adam's apple. No one even sensed the person or even saw the guy show up. Zoro seemed the most surprised. It's as if the person is a ghost, just popped up. No sound or anything. Yet... there was a familiar feeling.

"Who thhe hell do ye think ye are?! I am-!"

"The captain of the Cave Bear pirates yah?" a female voice said in a taunting tone.

Zoro flinched. He knew that voice. That honey smooth punkish tone. But that can't be right. It's been two years, yet he knows that blade and that black hoodie figure. He knows who _she_ is. The black hoodie stopped just above her hips, revealing a light gray under shirt. Dark gray short shorts showed off her ivory thighs that vanished under aqua leggings. Lastly were black boots with a couple of silver buckle belts that stopped a few inches under her knees. An almost identical outfit of that woman from his past.

"And who might ye be?"

"Me? Justa wild dog."

The hooded figure crouched down a little, flipping the blade around so the blunt edge was facing the pirate captain and held it with both hands, swinging with such speed and power it knocked the big man back. He landed with a loud thud, gasping for breath. She replaced the katana in a dark grey sheath, resting it on the shoulder while part of the Cave Bear crew helped their captain up and the other part pointed their weapons at the smaller dark figure.

"Are you a ninja?" Luffy asked suddenly.

The person turned, most of the hood covering the face. "Not even close Straw Hat. Gimme a sec."

She faced the pirates behind her again, holding the sheathed katana with both hands. Like a blur, she easily dodged the slow attacks, thrusting the blunt end of the sheath into the stomachs, chests and sides of the attackers. She never missed a step. It was like she had eyes in the back of her head. Every move her attacks made, she fended them off, ducking underneath the wild swings of swords or from the terribly aimed gunshots. That fighting style... he's for certain now it's the female bounty hunter he met two years ago. She has a brutal way of attacking, aiming for vital points. Yet this time not a single person dead. No blood spilled. When the last one crumpled, she placed the katana through the back belt and faced the Straw Hats again, still not removing the hood.

"Ya'll should be careful yah? Not everyone here is so nice." She turned and started walking away, only stopping to wave at them. "Byeeeee."

"Hold on a damn minute."

The hooded girl stopped with a very visible flinch, turning her head. "Y... yeeeees?"

"It's you isn't it?"

A visible pout formed and once again she faced the pirates, this time taking the hood off. Now Zoro is for certain that it's really her. Big dove wing eyes. Short aqua hair with her bangs held up with a silver clip that has a butterfly on the end. A big wolfish grin revealing the pointed canines. The scar on her right cheek. The slightly boyish apperance. She hasn't changed much except her hair is shorter that when he last saw her and there were three studded earrings in her left ear and a single one in her right. She smiled brightly, tilting her head to the side with her eyes closed. Still acting innocent despite the fact she's a killer and knocked out a partial pirate crew.

"Weeeeeell this sure is a nice little coincidence huh?"

"Coincidence my ass. What are you doing here Nori?"

* * *

 **there we go. chapter one of many more done. thanks again for reading.  
sorry for the kinda short chapter. just really wanted to get this going. oh and this takes place before Water Seven because i wanted my OC to go through that awesome arc.  
i hope to see you again. fare thee well!**


End file.
